


Stainless Steel Heart

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Babs I am so sorry, Confessions, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Injury, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to go this way and now Jason wasn’t sure he would be able to look at Robin the same way ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. In fact, it was supposed to go in the complete opposite direction. He was supposed to put the bad guys in jail, the drug cartel was supposed to be destroyed and Batman would finally stop glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth.

That’s how it was supposed to go.

Instead, he got something totally different.

Jason Todd knew he wasn’t exactly what Gotham could call a pillar of human morality. He wasn’t afraid to cross the line into murder. He genuinely enjoyed inflicting pain on those he deemed unworthy of life. But, it wasn’t until that moment that he realized how very wrong he was.

“Robin!” Batman’s voice echoed through the warehouse.

If he hadn’t been rooted in shock, he would have cried at the sheer violence of that single word.

The black shadow that kept Gotham safe, swept down to cover the red pile on the floor.

“Robin!” Batman called again, this time Bruce was seeping through. His voice cracking in concern.

Jason stared, his eyes wide. His gun was still raised, pointing at what was supposed to be the target. It would have been a perfect shot, any marksman would have been proud. There had only been one problem.

When he had taken the shot the target refused to be just that anymore. Tony “Mad Dog” Bressi had grabbed his hostage, Robin, and jerked him around to take the bullet for him. The bullet ripped through armour, flesh and bone.

That was when the screaming started and there was no way to block it out.

Robin—Tim Drake—normally so cold and emotionless couldn’t stop his pain from surfacing. He had dropped to the concrete, his face twisted in terrible agony.

“Put the gun down, Jason, you’ve done enough.” It was Dick, the original Boy Wonder, grown up as the saviour of Bludhaven.

He turned slightly to look at Nightwing, his gun still raised, face pale.

There were few times in Jason’s memory that Dick had looked more like Batman. His cheerful face was tight and he looked three seconds away from ripping Jason’s throat out with his bare hands.

“I didn’t mean–” He started.

Dick shook his head. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Robin,” Batman said again. He was pulling the teen’s body into his arms but the thin form was spasmodic and twisting away from him. “Robin, stay still!” He commanded. It did little to settle the movement. “Nightwing!” Batman barked at him.

There was one last glare sent his way before Dick raced over to Batman’s side. Between the two of them Tim finally stilled.

But the silence was almost worse than the scream and Jason knew he would never forget the screams.


	2. Chapter 2

“This can’t be permanent!” Tim’s hands balled into fists.

Bruce, for a moment, looked totally lost, before his face tightened and he frowned. “We don’t know how extensive the damage is. There is a chance you might never recover,” he stated, impartial.

That had to be the worst thing to wake up to. Tim had come back to the world when his painkillers stopped working, his body shrieked at him. His legs felt oddly absent and he couldn’t place why. He had tried to sit up but at the first sign of movement, Bruce materialized beside him to hold him down. Seconds later, Alfred and Dick had joined them. One question and he had gotten the answer he didn’t want to hear.

“Master Timothy, I tried my best,” Alfred had said, his elderly face beyond miserable.

“Your best? What are you talking about?” Tim asked, his eyes narrowing. He tried to catch either Bruce’s or Dick’s gaze but neither of them could bring themselves to look back. “Alfred?”

Alfred paused before swallowing. “The bullet caught your lower spine. Your legs are paralyzed from the thigh down.”

Batman had replaced Bruce in expression and body tension. His face was almost robotic and no matter how much Tim tried to meet his gaze, he refused to respond. Dick, not able to stay in the same room, turned and disappeared. Soon, Bruce followed. He was reminded too much of Batgirl; he couldn’t lose another partner. Not again.

Not long after, Alfred had attempted to get him to eat. But, his throat was tight and everything felt like sand in his mouth. A few bites in and he had to stop.

“Master Tim, you really should eat,” Alfred said.

The butler had only gotten a glare in response.

Bruce and Dick carefully avoided the Bat Cave the rest of the day. Taking the excuses of work, they would call to check in every so often. However, Tim rarely answered any of those phone calls. He had sat, irresolutely on the bed, glaring at his legs, willing them to move on his own. There was only one call he couldn’t ignore.

“Welcome to the club, boy wonder.” It was Barbra Gordon, the only person in the family would could possibly understand his anger right at that moment.

Shifting on the bed, Tim glanced at the computer. From this angle, he could see most of the screen and Oracle almost filled it. Despite her sardonic tone, her face was soft and gentle. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not joining,” he replied.

Barbra smirked. “I don’t think you have much of a choice.” She stopped. “I’m sorry, Tim. I know this isn’t easy, but Alfred is right, you do have to eat.”

Tim’s eyes widened before his expression snapped down into pure anger. “I don’t want to eat! I want to be able to go to walk over to that computer and turn off the screen!” His hands curled around the blanket covering his legs. For the first time that day he left the fear of immobility cross his mind. “For once, I actually want to go to school. I don’t want to hear Bruce tell me that I’m off patrol. I don’t…” He stopped his voice catching.

Long into his rant, Tim had stopped looking at Barbra, his eyes focused on his knees. But now, he couldn’t even see those. His vision was wavering and filling with water.

“I can’t stop flying. I can’t–” He cut himself off with a gasp. His breathing was erratic, his heart pounded in his ears.

“Tim!” Barbra called to him. “Tim, sweetie, calm down.” She tried to sooth him from the computer, but her voice was barely reaching him.

It felt like his head had been stuffed with cotton, his stomach churned and his entire body tingled with fear. He was panting, trying to pull in a breath. There was no getting around the fact that he was all out sobbing.

“Timothy!” Alfred was by his side, holding his shoulders. “Master Tim, please calm yourself.”

Tim jerked, he couldn’t stay sitting any more. He had to move. Unable to really see the world around him, he almost threw himself off of the bed.

“Tim!”

He never hit the floor. Warm arms wrapped around him and hauled him up right. For a brief moment, he thought he was standing on his own. Bruce was wrong. It wasn’t permanent.

No, Tim was wrong. As soon as the arms loosened, his legs wobbled.

“Tim, please.”

He knew that voice. Tilting his head, he came face to face with the man that did this to him. Jason Todd. He wanted to throw up.

“Let go of me,” he hissed.

Jason’s face tightened into something unreadable. He wanted to help, anything to make Tim comfortable. Despite Tim’s complaints, he helped him to his bed. There Alfred pulled the teen into his chest, holding him still.

“Tim, I–”

Alfred stopped him with a slight shake of the head. “I’m sorry, Master Jason, but now wouldn’t be the best time.” The British butler, looked imploringly at him, almost hinting at him to leave.

Jason stopped and stared at Tim, really looked at him. The young man was shaking, his face was utterly crushed and blue eyes were focused on unmoving legs. Pulling in a breath, Jason turned and looked at the computer.

Barbra was glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth, and for once he felt like it. He hesitated just a moment. He had come here to apologize. Offer his own life if it would make Tim feel better. Instead, one glance told him that the last thing Tim wanted was his presence. Swallowing anger that was, actually directed at himself, he left.

-


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Tim was allowed off the bed but he didn’t really think the alternative was much better. Using the smallest fraction of his vast fortune, Bruce has acquired a wheelchair very similar to Barbra’s. It had a computer system built right into it and could, if he really wanted to, get up to fifty miles per hour.

For some strange reason almost every hero of Gotham was there to watch as he was shifted into the chair. Both Stephanie Brown, former girl friend and now Batgirl, and Cassandra Cain, the only woman who could stay quieter than Tim, stood off to the side; matching expressions of concern had laid over their faces. Dick had come from Bludhaven to offer support. Even Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, the last person Tim wanted to watch him suffer, was there.

Barbra? She was on the computer screen, looking anywhere but at the chair.

The only person who wasn’t there, the only one he didn’t want to see period, was Jason Todd. Since his last attempt to visit, he hadn’t been heard from. There weren’t even dead drug dealers and malcontents popping up. More than one person in the Cave hoped he had finally died and stayed that way.

“I suppose they should change your name to Crippled Wonder,” Damian commented lightly after Bruce had helped Tim into the chair.

Stephanie, expression murderous, leaned over and slapped Damain’s cheek. “Damian,” she hissed. “He doesn’t need that from you right now.”

Tim, on the other hand, had stayed quiet. His body rested against the chair, entirely too tense for comfort. Slowly, he curled his hands around the wheels. Not looking at anyone, he pushed them forward, silently moving through the cave.

“Tim,” Dick started, moving over to the chair. He stopped, not sure what to say. He could barely remember what he had told Barbra when her accident occurred. “Do you need anything?”

Tim looked over his shoulder. “Yes,” he started.

The group brightened at his voice, even Damian who was sullenly rubbing his cheek. It had been the first time Tim had spoken since his first panic attack.

“I want you to leave me alone.”

Dick stepped back, his eyes wide. He glanced to Bruce who only shook his head. Slowly, unwillingly, the group turned to leave. Barbra turned off her computer.

“Tim,” apparently Stephanie had decided to stay. Her voice was gentle. “Tim,” she repeated moving around to stand in front of the chair. “Talk to me.” She knelt down, resting a hand on his knee. Tilting her head, she tried to catch his eye but he was staring at his lap.

“Stephanie,” he said and she winced at how clinical his voice was. “I said to leave me alone.”

She stared before jerking up to her feet. “Tim,” she started but stopped when he only shook his head. Biting at her lower lip she wondered what she could tell the broken man. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. With that, she disappeared up the stairs to the Manor.

-

The next weeks found Tim locked down in the Cave. He had taken over the computer and threw himself into becoming the second Oracle. Any crimes, clues and reports were analyzed by him and given to Bruce when he felt the information was needed. He had even taken over the Wayne Tech files that hadn’t been read yet because they were too long and tedious for any sane employee to handle.

He was up long before Alfred and didn’t go to sleep until far after Batman.

He barely ate. Tim had demanded that Alfred not feed him. He could take care of himself and if he wanted anything, he would go and get it himself. Only, he never did. He stayed in the cave.

He would only say a word or two. He was killing himself slowly but he couldn’t be bothered to stop it from happening.

Anyone that attempted to engage him only came out with a good tongue lashing and crushed intentions.

“Hey, Drake.” There was only one person who braved the anger. Damian was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup.

Tim didn’t look away from an article on Child Trafficking.

“The butler made you a meal fit for a king,” Damian continued. He set the tray down, glancing at the screen. “Which you should eat if you want to build the strength in your arms.”

Tim finally blinked and looked at him.

Damian arched an eyebrow at the enraged expression. “My father wants you to come up and see the garden. Apparently he had some roses put in.” He shrugged. “It’s not in any of my interest what you do. I am only passing the message on.” Damian swallowed, a little unnerved by Tim’s unwavering stare. He opened his mouth, thought better of his statement before he turned and rushed up the stairs. He had never met another person who looked more like Batman until he had met Tim.

Tim watched Damian go before he looked to the tray. Slowly, he reached over and lifted the spoon. He supposed the garden did sound a little nice.

Fresh air would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally convinced to leave the Cave, Dick had decided that his new place of residence would be right next to Tim’s shoulder at all times. Vaguely, Tim wondered if this is what had happened to Barbra. The man just wouldn’t leave him alone. Any little movement became a question of need. At one point he had even offered to help him go to the bathroom.

And that had been the last straw.

With a fist Dick hadn’t been expecting, Tim had slammed in his stomach, sending the man to the ground.

“Leave me the fuck alone, Dick!” He spat. “I can go to the bathroom by myself!”

Ignoring Damian and Alfred’s looks of horror, he had spun his chair around and sped out of the room. He couldn’t be in the Manor any longer. It was more of a crutch than he needed. But, when he got to the far end of the drive way, he couldn’t go any further.

“Tim,” a small voice chirped from the communicator built into the chair. Barbra, who had talked and listened to him when no one else had, was calling to him. “Tim, go back to the house.”

“No!” He replied. His hands shook. “I want to go out.”

“I know, sweetie,” she sighed. “But, for now, go back to the house. Bruce should be home soon.”

Even Bruce had become a problem. He couldn’t stand to look at Tim and didn’t speak more than was strictly necessary. Since Tim had come up from the Cave, Bruce had grown more and more uncomfortable. It was obvious that the man couldn’t handle being in the same room.

Once more, Tim had to wonder if that’s what had happened to Barbara. Suddenly, becoming a crippled hermit with more technology than NASA didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

“I don’t want to see Bruce,” he mumbled, hoping the mics didn’t pick him up. But, the little things were made of the greatest science on earth. They caught ever word.

There was silence for a moment, then Barbara grunted. “Tim, this is getting old.”

Tim blinked. “What?” He asked, shocked out of his angry reverie for just a moment.

“You think you’re the only one with this problem?” She demanded. “You think you’re all alone?”

“N-no,” he replied. Of all the people that had been irritating Tim, Barbara hadn’t been one of them. In fact, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her attempts to help. She was the only one who understood. She was the only one he thought he could talk to.

“Oh really?” She snapped. “Then why do you act like it’s you against the world? Everyone is worried sick about you and you’re only making it worse.”

He swallowed, face flushing in guilt.

“Tim,” Barbara sighed. “This isn’t easy. I know. Trust me I know,” she stressed, her voice tight, especially through the speakers. “But you can’t push people away who can help you. That’s what your family is for. To help you get back onto your feet, or, well, wheels.”

Her attempted joke was good enough. For the first time in days, Tim smiled and chuckled slightly.

“See?” She said, her smile obvious over the mic. “Now, go on, go back inside. You’ll catch your death out there. It’s freezing.”

Involuntarily, he shivered. “Yea, okay,” he murmured. With decidedly less speed than it took to get to the outer gate, Tim turned and made his way back inside the Manor. Dick, Alfred and Damian were waiting for him but not one of them questioned him.

-

Despite Barbara’s pep talk, Tim still couldn’t quite bring himself back up to normal. While he did eat a little more, he still couldn’t say more than a few words to each person. And Dick’s constant babying only made him talk less. The girls were slightly better. At least they didn’t continually ask about his well being. Although, they seemed to go out of their way to get things for him, even things he didn’t really need.

“Here,” Cass stated, holding out the print outs Tim was about to grab. He glanced up at her. Wordlessly, he took them from her.

In a strange way, the chair had allowed him to bond with people he never had before. Barbara was always particularly willing to talk with him whenever he needed. Even when it was two in the morning and he had just woken her up. Cassandra, always a willing ear in her determined silence, was steadily growing to be more than just a silent shadow. They would sit in the Cave, each working on a project, comfortable in each others silence. Stephanie distracted him from his pains. Babbling about school, boy troubles and how much her tights chaffed. She carefully avoided patrol, however and that, oddly enough, made Tim rather happy.

Damian was even a little more tolerable. Although, that could have been that Alfred had yelled at him for using the word cripple one too many times. Still, Tim had found at that the young man liked cats after he had come down to the Cave to rant about how annoying Gotham was. It was a little nice to listen to Damian instead of fight with him.

Although, Bruce had made a rather pointed fact to stay away from Tim as much as possible. It was clear that he was reliving his fears from Barbara and couldn’t stand to see them again. Tim understood but it didn’t make him any happier. He, honestly, just wanted the man to be there. To be the fatherly protection he so desperately craved right then.

Dick, on the other hand, was still Dick. He was ever cheerful and willing to help. As annoying as the help was, it was comforting that Tim’s closest friend hadn’t changed all that much.

There was one person that constantly gnawed at Tim’s heart. One person that he was so totally torn on. His mental image brought both pure anger and deep wanting.

“Tim.”

Jason Todd stepped out of the shadows of the Bat Cave. A little voice in the back of Tim’s mind told him to remind Bruce to update the security systems. One quick glance around told him that Cassandra had disappeared, possibly to give them space.

Tim gave a little start and turned around. He swallowed. “Jason…”


	5. Chapter 5

“Tim, I…” Jason stopped.

That was the first time Tim had ever seen Jason so unsure of himself. Normally, the man was so strong and confident. If he was willing to admit it, Tim would say he admired him for it. But now, the anger that was directed completely towards Jason was shattering that admiration.

“What do you want Todd?” He demanded, voice like ice.

Jason flinched, actually pulled back and into himself. He glared at nothing. “I want to apologize,” he said.

Tim shook his head. He turned the chair. “I don’t really want to hear it,” he said. His hands curled around the handles of his chair. Had he been Superman, they would have been crushed instantly.

There was silence for a moment, then Jason stepped up next to the chair. He was glaring, face dangerous. “I don’t care if you don’t want to hear it,” he stated. “I want to say it.” He grabbed one wheel and spun Tim around to face him. For just a brief second Tim looked positively dangerous, but the expression wavered and died.

In the days that Jason had been absent, he had wallowed in self misery. He had never had qualms about using a gun. Never feared the consequences of murder. Now, every where he looked all his mistakes laughed at him, mocked him. He had never been the greatest person, to Tim least of all. He blamed the young man for being his replacement; for being a better choice.

Despite that, he didn’t want to hurt him, well, not seriously.

His throat tightened.

“You were going to say something, Jason,” Tim drawled, face dark with inner tension.

Jason glowered and met Tim’s hard stare. Where words failed him, action take over. But what action could he possibly use to show Tim just how much this was making his heart hurt? There wasn’t much. In fact, he couldn’t think of a single thing that would prove how much he cared. He would never willingly admit that he had any sort of feelings for the third Robin. That was the sort of thing that got men killed. Still, he couldn’t deny that that was the thing making him want to apologize at all.

“Todd!”

Both males jerked and looked around. Damian was standing at the base of the stairs looking positively fierce. He was pointed a sword straight at Jason. Even from this distance, it was clear that he meant to do damage.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, voice ringing through the cave and echoing back to them as Batman.

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “None of your business, pipsqueak,” he retorted, hands tightening around Tim’s chair.

“It is my business. You’re in my father’s house without permission,” Damian stated, moving slowly closer, much like a cat hunting it’s prey.

“I can do whatever the fuck I please,” Jason said, standing up and proud. He wasn’t about to have a small child talk down to him, especially when he was having trouble admitting his own faults to the one person it mattered to.

Damian snorted. “No, you can’t. You have no right to talk to him. Not after what you did,” he said, stopping a few feet from Jason and Tim.

Tim sighed. “Damian, it’s alright.”

But the true son of Wayne shook his head. “No. You may be a pathetic excuse for a Robin but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve respect.” The sword never wavered. “This piece of garbage ruined your life and so help me, I will make my father proud.”

Jason’s eyes flashed. “You little–!”

“Jason! Don’t!”

He jumped at Damian, ready to take another life. But before he could get there, he felt something snag his shirt, pulling him backwards. He stumbled, just barely managing to catch himself.

A crashing sound filled the cave and everything stopped moving.

“Look at what you did!” Damian shrieked, voice carrying all the way up the stairs and into the Manor.

Jason looked back over his shoulder.

Tim, it seemed, had tried to stop him from killing Damian where he stood by grabbing his shirt. The momentum pulled him out of the chair and sent him cascading to the ground. He had landed rather painfully on his stomach, legs twisted at a strange angle.

“Tim…” Jason breathed. He moved over to grab Tim’s arms, wanting to help him back up, but Tim snarled at him.

“Don’t touch me!” He growled. “I can get up on my own!” He batted Jason’s hands away.

Jason stepped back, mortified.

“Get out of here, Todd!” Damian said, throwing his sword down and rushing over to Tim. Even that help was refused. As soon as Damian reached out, Tim hissed and pulled away.

It was a struggle to leave and just as painful to stay and watch Tim drag himself back to his chair. The teenager grabbed the chair and hauled himself onto it, constantly slipping and falling back down.

Jason couldn’t stay. He couldn’t watch this. With a sound of animalistic frustration, he left the Cave.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another few weeks before Jason was heard from. Tim had finally accepted the chair, although he still refused help any chance he could. Under Barbara’s careful guidance, he had continued to train in defense. She had shown him how to update his chair to become a one man army. That, he felt, was what made the chair a little easier. Knowing that he could still protect himself and fight against the evils of the world comforted him in ways that no one else could at the moment.

“Bruce,” Tim called.

Bruce, meanwhile, remained aloof and a little cold. He still couldn’t bring himself to terms with the chair. However, he was working on it and would, at least, spend more than five minutes in the same room as Tim.

“What is it?” He asked as he suited up for patrol.

“It’s the Commissioner. He’s set up the Bat-signal and by his facial expression, it’s urgent.”

“Well, then I guess we better not keep him waiting,” Dick said, stepping into the Cave already dressed in his blacks and blues. He smiled at Tim. “Any idea what he wants?”

Tim shook his head. “There haven’t been any reports yet. Whatever he wants, he wants it to stay a secret. For now.”

There was huff of frustration. Damian was sitting on the floor next to Tim, polishing his collection of knives. “This is Gotham, is it not? Nothing will stay a secret for long.”

“You will be listening.” Bruce stated, never questioned.

Tim nodded. “Of course. Oracle is checking surveillance for you right now.” He looked back to the screen, searching all known sources for what Commissioner Gordon could possibly want.

“We’ll be back at the same time as usual,” Dick announced, following Bruce toward the Batmobile.

“I’ll be waiting,” Tim replied, while Damian examined his knives with a critical eye.

-

“Commissioner,” Batman intoned, the only notice to his arrival.

Jim Gordon jumped slightly and turned toward the bat shaped shadow. “Batman,” he replied, rubbing his chest slightly. Even after all these years, Batman never failed to give him a tiny heart attack. “Nightwing,” he added when he glanced over and saw Boy Wonder all grown up.

“Is there a problem?” Batman asked, never in the mood to beat around the bush.

Gordon nodded. “It’s Tony “Mad Dog” Bressi,” he sighed. “He’s been found.”

There was a flickered of movement from both vigilantes but it was hard to tell why.

“Where?” Batman demanded.

“Under North Gotham Bridge. But wait!” He quickly caught the bat before he could complete his infamous disappearing act. “You’re not going to like what you find.”

It was Nightwing that turned back to him, face serious. “What will we find?” He asked.

“A corpse,” Gordon stated. “Bressi is dead. It looks like he was beaten to death.”

Silence dropped over them. Then Batman was gone. Nightwing stayed for a moment longer. “Is that all you found?” At Gordon’s nod, he sighed. “Thank you Commissioner.” With a slight twist and an elegant leap, Nightwing followed after his former mentor.

-

The following morning, Tim was up with the sun. He made his way from his new bedroom on the bottom floor, to the Cave. Bruce had finally set up the elevator from the Library to the Cave, although he had seemed reluctant to do it at all. Rolling out of the elevator, he made his way over to the computer.

He was lucky that most of the Cave was connected by simple pathways and not hundreds of stairways.

“Computer,” he called, lightly. The machine beeped cheerfully at him. “Contact: Jason Todd.”

There was a pause, then the screen went dark and the buzzing sound of a call being connected rang over the speakers. The buzzing continued for what felt like an eternity. And just when Tim was about to give up, a groggy sort of voice answered.

“'llo?”

“Jason,” Tim replied. He didn’t know why but his heart was pounding, not out of anger but of some other unspeakable emotion.

There was a shifting sound. The computer screen was still dark, which meant that Jason had found and removed all of the cameras Bruce had installed in his excuse for a living space.

“Tim?” Jason asked, sounding awake now. “What are you calling for? Do you need something?”

Tim frowned. Why would Jason care? Clearly, his health wasn’t the top priority on the once dead man’s list. Still, he couldn’t ignore that little bubble of warmth that rested in his chest at the concern. “Mad Dog Bressi,” he started. “You killed him.”

It wasn’t a question. They all knew the answer, he was the only one who was going to voice it.

“I did,” Jason replied, suspicion evident in his voice. “What? Going to arrest me?” He asked.

“No.”

“What?”

Tim smirked. It never did take a lot to throw Jason off his guard but it was still a little fun to do. “I said, no. I’m not going to. I just want to know why.”

Another moment of silence and more ruffling of fabric. Whatever Jason was doing, he was doing it because he was nervous. “He didn’t deserve to live. Not after…” He trailed off.

“He didn’t have to die,” Tim said softly.

“But Tim! It’s his fault–” Jason stopped there was a strange sound like he was shaking his head and his hair kept brushing the receiver. “It’s my fault you’re like… Like that. And I had to do something to put it right.”

Tim stared at the black screen, face mystified. “Jason… I don’t blame you, not anymore.”

A pause, then, “where are you?”

Shocked into an answer, Tim replied, “the Cave.”

“Stay there.”

Tim arched an eyebrow, not that Jason could see. “Why?” But the phone had already been cut short.

For a long moment, Tim continued to stare at the screen, finally, with a heavy sigh, he turned the computer to a different setting. Instantly all of the lists and documents he had been pouring over filled the screen. Between him and the Oracle, Batman was only one step away from crushing one of the biggest Human Trafficking rings in Gotham’s history. There were only a few pieces missing and it was up to Tim to find them.

While he searched all known documents, the back of his mind buzzed with irritation. What was Jason thinking? What had he meant? A little knot was worry began to grow in his stomach.

It would be another hour or so before Bruce woke up and even then he might not come down to the Cave. It was a work day after all and the Labronski Deal was sucking up most of Bruce’s day light hours. Lucius Fox wanted it signed yesterday.

However, Damian and Dick had taken to stumbling into the Cave unannounced just to make sure he got breakfast. Sometimes they even trained with him. It really depended on how sorry they felt for him that day.

Somehow, he didn’t think any of them would be pleased to see Jason making another appearance. Each time he showed up, something just seemed to go wrong. Despite that, Tim desperately wanted to see the other man. He had long since gotten over blame. Now, he was just worried that Jason was going to do something stupid out of guilt.

Like kill an international mob boss.

“Hey, Tim,” Jason’s voice broke him out of his reverie.

Bruce really needed to update his security systems. If Jason could so easily get in then anyone could.

Slowly, hesitantly, Tim turned to look at Jason. Before he could say a greeting, Jason lurched toward him, dropped to his knees and tugged Tim to his chest. Strong arms, more often used for inflicting damage, wrapped protectively around thin shoulders. He was pressed against a muscular chest where a heart that shouldn’t be going, was beating furiously in his ear.

“Jason, what?” He managed to choke out.

“Just shut up for a second,” Jason snapped. “And let me hug you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tim’s arms reached up to curl around Jason’s shoulders. The older male’s body drooped and he was dangerously close to falling to the floor. The only thing keeping him up, was Tim’s arms. He dropped his forehead into Tim’s lap, his hands tightening around Tim’s waist.

“I’m so sorry,” Jason muttered into Tim’s cotton pants.

Tim stared at Jason’s head for a moment, then sighed. “Jason…”

“No, don’t. I am. I’m so fucking sorry for what I did. You can’t… You can’t know how sorry I am.” Jason took in a shuddering breath. “Look, I get it, I’m an ass hole and I’ve never done anything that would even warrant your forgiveness but…” He swallowed, shoulders shaking for just a moment. The hands tightened almost painfully. “Please, tell me something. Anything.”

Tim opened his mouth but for a full minute, he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Normally so eloquent and skilled with words, he couldn’t find one that could describe what he was thinking. Finally, he laughed. The sound was gentle.

Jason twitched and pulled back slightly to look at his face. “What? Why are you laughing?” He asked, expression deeply confused.

That only made it worse. Tim’s laughter got a little louder. “I-I’m sorry,” he gasped, after a moment. “It’s just… You’re the last person I expected to offer an apology.” He smiled, the emotion a little bitter-sweet. “Jason, despite all your problems and set backs, I don’t blame you any more. I can’t.”

“Why?” He demanded.

“Because I know that you weren’t aiming for me,” Tim replied with an easy shrug. “You meant to take out Mad Dog Bressi. It was an accident.”

Jason gazed at him with an unreadable face. Then, he snorted. “You’re fucked up,” he stated.

A second later, both males were chuckling softly.

-

The rest of the day found Jason in the Cave, bending to every need that Tim might possibly have. It was hard to say if it was endearing or annoying. He was glad for the company, however, as Dick had been called back to Bludhaven and Damian had refused to stay in the same room. In fact, he could hardly bring himself to say more than three words to Jason when he discovered him in his father’s cave.

“Todd! What are you doing here?” Damian demanded.

Jason turned to face him while Tim continued to work on the computer.

“I’m hanging out with Tim,” he replied, dropping his hands onto his hips.

That certainly seemed to throw Damian off. “Hang out? You do not simply hang out. Drake!” He barked, striding across the cave. “What’s Todd doing here?”

Tim couldn’t stop a small chuckle at Damian’s fury. “Don’t worry Little D,” he said, only smiling wider at the increased anger the nickname earned him. “Jason won’t do anything, I promise.”

After that, Damian had thrown his hands up and left the cave.

Otherwise, they hadn’t been interrupted. Not even when Alfred had brought lunch down. He had two meals set up. Clearly, Damian had complained about Jason’s appearance and Alfred decided two meals were more appropriate. Although, it had gotten slightly awkward when Bruce came down for patrol.

“Tim, I need your latest reports on…” Bruce trailed off, his gaze locking onto Jason with more intensity than Superman’s heat vision.

Jason had shifted, uncomfortable, until Tim had turned to face Bruce.

“The Gotham Shadows,” Tim supplied, easily, ignoring each man’s discomfort. “I have them.” He pushed the chair toward the papers he had printed earlier. “There should be everything you need.” Settling the papers, he rolled over to Bruce.

The man was a living statue. He barely moved, didn’t even dare to breathe. He didn’t even blink until Tim pushed the papers into his hand.

“Everything not on there, Oracle has. It was too important to put on paper,” he said, moving back to the computer.

Bruce shifted, like he was breaking iron off his joints. “I’ll contact you when I have the physical evidence,” he said.

Tim nodded. “Will Dick be joining you?” He asked, idly typing away at the computer. The more he talked, the less Bruce looked like petrified wood. Plus, it seemed to be making Jason relax as well.

“Yes, but not until later,” Bruce answered.

Not soon after, he was gone. Jason could finally take in a relaxed breath.

Since Bruce’s disappearance, Jason had taken to treating Tim like glass. Everything was a cry of help, a hint to neediness. Even when Tim only dropped a pen and reached down to grab it, Jason was there in a second, lifting it up for him. It was like he thought Batman was watching and had lit a fire under his feet.

It was frustrating Tim to no end. Days of people babying him and constantly asking if he was alright was finally taking its toll. Even his little outburst on Dick hadn’t been enough to quell the steadily growing fury. But there had been one person he counted on to not bother him. To not weep for every need. And now that one person was making an even bigger deal than the rest. His hands curled into fists and he had to squeeze eyes shut to stop his building headache.

“Tim? Are you okay?” Jason intoned. “Do you need anything?”

Tim hissed and wrenched his eyes open. “Jason, would you stop!” He shouted, spinning his chair to face the older man.

Jason paused, face going slack. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Enough!” Tim threw out an arm when Jason moved forward to do something, anything. “I’m not crippled! Even with this stupid, fucking chair! Stop treating me like I am.”

“Tim. I–”

Tim shook his head with more force than needed. His throat was tight and his eyes burned. He didn’t want sympathy from Jason. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted… Actually, he didn’t quite know what he wanted. And that, more than anything else, made him feel, truly, crippled.

“I’m not… I’m really not, Jason,” he gasped, the water burning a hot trail down his cheek.

Jason stilled for a moment. “Tim, little bird,” he sighed. Bridging the small space between them, he wrapped his arms around Tim’s shaking form. A body that thin didn’t need to be torn apart by quakes. “I know you’re not,” he whispered.

“Then why do you–”

“Because I love you, moron,” Jason growled into Tim’s hair.

That made Tim stop. He hiccuped softly against Jason’s shirt. “Oh,” he responded intelligently. The shakes died down and his arms came up to bury themselves in the fabric covering Jason’s chest. “Oh,” he repeated.

Jason laughed, quietly. “Is that all you can say?” He asked, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him.

Tim tilted his head back. Just before Jason was about to pull away, he shifted up and pressed their lips together.

Of all the harsh realities of Jason Todd’s life, this wasn’t one of them. This, all of it, was soft and gentle. He hated to say it, but it reminded him of when his mother used to read him Treasure Island and kiss him good night. It was everything he needed but never said he wanted. Tim Drake was, without a doubt, what made his world turn and he’d be damned if he left that go.


	8. Epilogue

“Hey, Jason,” Dick’s voice sounded over the answering machine. “I know you’re home. Pick up the phone.” There was a sigh. “It’s about Tim.”

Jason lurched over from his couch to grab the receiver. “What’s up?” He asked, holding it to his face.

Dick laughed at him and for once, it didn’t make him want to shoot something. “Something important. Get over to the Manor.” Dick hung up on him.

Slowly, Jason set the phone down. Clearly it was important if he was being asked to visit. Of course, that could have been entirely thanks to Tim. Since their little confession two months earlier, Tim had been steadily wearing Bruce down. Letting Jason visit more, letting him out of the Manor to see Gotham and, even—this one blew everyone away—letting Jason join for patrol on some nights. So, his relationship with Tim was good for more than just pure and explicit happiness.

It was good for getting back together with the family, too.

Less than thirty minutes later, Jason arrived at the Cave. He hopped off of his motorcycle and tugged off his helmet. As soon as he did, his gaze landed on the group of people gathered around something. A jolt of worry crossed through him, until Dick turned and smiled at him.

“You made it, come on over,” he called, waving the black sheep over.

Suspiciously, Jason made his way over to the group.

Bruce was standing, with Alfred, behind Tim’s chair. Barbara watched from the computer. Stephanie and Cass stood to his left, while Dick and Damian stood to his right. The only spot left was right in front and it was just for him.

Tim was beaming at him like he had been told Christmas had come early. The longer Jason stared the more he realized that Tim was shaking with suppressed joy.

“So, uh,” he started before clearing his throat. “What’s up?”

Bruce’s hand dropped down to pat Tim’s shoulder. “Go for it,” he said.

The tension in the room was suddenly electric. Each person was like a small ball of energy, burning brighter than the sun. All of them watched as Tim slowly, hesitantly, pushed himself up and out of the chair. Resting his feet on the ground, he stood up.

Jason’s eyes widened to an impossible size. “Holy shit,” he breathed. For once no one glared at him for it.

Tim couldn’t stop smiling. It didn’t even falter when his knees buckled, because Jason had stepped forward to catch him.

“You can fly again, little bird,” Jason whispered, as he lifted Tim up off the ground and into the air that all the Robins so desperately clung to.

And it was the cheesiest, corniest, most movie-star line any of them had ever heard but no one could be bothered to care. The girls smiled, willing themselves not to cry. Dick was cheering and clapping Damian’s shoulder, while the proud boy did his best to look serious. Alfred was proposing a celebration dinner. While Bruce had offered a small smile.

Even Barbara offered her nod of congratulations before she signed off.

But none of that mattered. Not when Jason could hold Tim close and press their lips together. Not when he could taste the joy radiating off of his Robin; off of his beautifully, strong, little bird.


End file.
